Love in Strange Places
by Kuroibi
Summary: Kagome was taken by Naraku who will save her... Please r/r (Sess/Kag) COMPLETE!!!
1. Taken

AN: okay this fic will most likely be Nar/Kag but I'm not sure, it could possibly end up Inu/Kag or by some strange twist of fate even Sess/Kag. Anyway don't forget to REVIEW. First chapter's kinda short, but next ones will be longer. I'm only asking for 7 reviews before I continue. Don't wanna get my hopes up.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Inu Yasha please don't sue, I have *checks pocket* a stick of gum and 15 cents.  
  
Love in Strange Places CH: 1 Taken  
  
Kagome stared at the all too familiar scene before her. She saw Inu Yasha with Kikyou in his arms. They were kissing and whispering sweet words to each other. Kagome just turned around and walked away.  
  
'When? When did I just stop caring?' Kagome had loved Inu Yasha with all her heart at one point, or at least she thought she had. But the only thing that kept bringing her back to the feudal era now was her friends and the responsibility of the Shikon no Tama. 'When did I stop loving you, Inu Yasha?'  
  
Kagome had figured that the fact that she would never hold the place that Kikyou had in Inu Yasha's heart had finally settled in. Kagome walked to the well and sat on the edge. She wasn't planning on going back she just wanted a place to sit and think. 'I lost the love I once held so dear. I wonder if I'll find someone else. I don't want to be the only one without love. I mean Sango has Miroku whether they're going to admit any time soon is anyways guess. There's always Kouga and Hojo, but I could never see Hojo in that way and Kouga just wants me for the shards.'  
  
"So has the little miko been abandoned?" Kagome looked up to see the last person she would have hoped for.  
  
"N.Naraku?" Kagome was about to scream for help but Naraku quickly put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Scream and I will make sure it is the last noise you ever make. Are we clear?" Kagome nodded her head her eyes wide with fear. Naraku took his hand away slowly.  
  
"What do you want Naraku?" Kagome hissed her fear turning into anger.  
  
"Why I came all this way to visit you. You should be honored that I did not send a puppet or detachment." He was still very close to her and Kagome was becoming rather nervous.  
  
"Inu Yasha won't come to help me right now and I'm not handing over the shards."  
  
"My dear miko, for once I am not thinking about the shards." Kagome's shock was plain on her face. "And as for the stupid hanyou I noticed he was rather occupied already. I'm surprised I did not find you crying and running away."  
  
"I'm surprised you're not upset, after all you're in love with Kikyou."  
  
Naraku grabbed Kagome by the neck and held her in the air. "I, Naraku, have never been in love with that whore of a zombie. Oni Gumo's feeling are not my own. He may be a part of me, but I do not share his attachments." Naraku then noticed that Kagome seemed to be struggling for breath and placed her down. "Forgive me, I lost my temper."  
  
'Did he just apologize?' "Why did you come here Naraku?" kagome was getting really confused and upset. 'First he's acting almost civil, then he almost kills me, then he apologizes, what the hell.'  
  
"As I said I came to see you. Actually I came to take you." Before Kagome could move, Naraku poked a certain spot in her neck and she had passed out. He grabbed her and took off. As he passed by he again saw Inu Yasha and Kikyou. "You really should keep better watch on the things you hold dear."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha felt sick to his stomach. He had been making out with Kikyou again and he couldn't remember why he kept doing things like that. 'Actually I do remember, it's because I can't have Kagome. Kagome would reject me in a heart beat and probably laugh about it with her friends back in her time. And she's got that guy that keeps bringing her stuff already. I know Kikyou is attainable and it's bearable as long as I'm thinking about Kagome when I'm with her.'  
  
Just then Inu Yasha got a whiff of something he didn't like. He tried to pull away from Kikyou, but she wouldn't let go. 'I smell Naraku and Kagome. She might be in trouble.' "Kikyou let me go."  
  
"No Inu Yasha. You're mine. How can you want that imitation instead of me?"  
  
"Don't you dare say that about Kagome, she's more important to me then you ever were." Inu Yasha pried himself free and ran to Kaede's village. If he was right and Naraku had Kagome he was going to need Sango and Miroku's help. 'Don't worry Kagome, I'll save you.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kikyou: How come you made me a bitch in this fic. I was nice in the last one  
  
Shichan: I know, but that was an AU and in the Inu Yasha world I don't like you  
  
Kikyou: What?! *lunges at Shichan*  
  
Shichan: *dodges* Wow that was close *runs behind Sesshoumaru*  
  
Sesshy: Why am I even here I wasn't in the fic.  
  
Shichan: You're here to protect me.  
  
Sesshy: Why should I do that?  
  
Shichan: Because if you do I'll start a different fic and let you be with Kagome again and maybe throw in a lemon. Sesshy: Deal *claws Kikyou in half*  
  
Shichan: Yay, you're my hero Sesshy. Please review to get me to update faster, especially since I need to start that other fic for Sesshy now. 


	2. Chasing Kagome

AN: Okay please review and give me ideas on who should be with Kagome and thanks to the few people who did review.  
  
CH: 2 Chasing Kagome  
  
Kagome awoke to find herself in a strange on a futon. She tried to move only to find that her wrists and ankles were bound. She sat up and tried to look for something to cut the ropes with.  
  
"I hope you're not thinking of trying to escape." Kagome turned to see Naraku standing in the entryway. She glared at him and then turned to face the opposite wall. "Don't be like that. And here I was acting civil."  
  
"Civil?! You kidnapped me you bastard!" Kagome turned back to face Naraku, anger clearly burning in her eyes.  
  
"True, but I have not made any move to hurt you since then. I feel that I have been rather accommodating." Naraku began to approach Kagome and sat down next to her. She tried to struggle against her bonds and kick Naraku.  
  
"You tie me up and you call that accommodating."  
  
"That is just to make sure that you do not try anything foolish. If you promise not to do anything stupid I will untie you. Do you promise?"  
  
"Fine. If I tried anything you'd probably just kill me anyway." Kagome settled down and stopped her struggles. She started feeling nervous as Naraku got closer to untie her.  
  
Naraku got closer than was necessary to undo her bonds. His face was right next to hers. "Now why would I do anything to hurt someone so beautiful?" Naraku whispered in her ear as she was freed. As soon as the last tie was undone she scooted as far as she could away from Naraku without falling off the futon. "Are you afraid of me?"  
  
"No" 'Oh that was great Kagome. You practically cower from him and then you try say that you're not afraid.' "Why did you bring me here Naraku?" Kagome voice was soft and she looked as if she had found the floor very interesting.  
  
"I brought you merely to talk." 'If something else were to happen other then that then so be it.' Naraku smiled at her and inched closer. 'I could just take her, but that just doesn't seem right at this moment.'  
  
"So.talk" Kagome was trying to stay in control. She was getting nervous with the way that he was staring at her.  
  
"Why were you all by yourself?"  
  
"I wanted to be. I was going home."  
  
"And where is home."  
  
"That's none of you business."  
  
"Hm.so you weren't jealous of the undead miko?" All throughout the conversation Naraku was inching closer to Kagome. She was not really aware because she was still staring at the floor.  
  
"I was not jealous of Kikyou. I was before, but not anymore." 'Why am I telling him all this? It does feel good to get it out though.' "I used to be jealous because she seemed to have so much more than I did. She had Inu Yasha, she was prettier, and stronger." Kagome looked up to see Naraku watching her intently and was incredibly close.  
  
She flinched a bit as his hand came up to brush some of her hair behind her ear. "You seem to be getting stronger every time I meet you. And you are much prettier than Kikyou ever was." He brush the back of his hand against her cheek. Her breath caught in her throat and she stared into Naraku's eyes looking for some sign of mocking. She saw none and that fact made he start to blush.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"God you guys are slow. Hurry up we have to find Kagome!"  
  
"Inu Yasha, slow down. We need to rest. We don't even know where Naraku is holding Kagome."  
  
"Feh, fine. We'll rest for a bit, but then I wanna get back out there. That ass had Kagome and when I find him and give him the biggest kaze no kizu I can." Inu Yasha jumped onto a tree branch and sat down. 'Please be okay Kagome.'  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at eachother. Both knew that Inu Yasha must have been hurting. They sat down and caught their breath, they were sure that when Inu Yasha decided it was time to go it would be a while until they got another rest.  
  
"I hope Kagome is okay. You don't think anything bad happened to her do you." Shippou looked up at Sango wide eyed.  
  
"I'm sure she's okay Shippou." Sango reassured the little kitsune.  
  
"But why was she all by herself. I bet that stupid Inu Yasha made her mad. He had Kikyou scent all over him when he came to get us." Sango looked up at Inu Yasha to see if he had heard what Shippou had said. If he had then he was ignoring it.  
  
"You shouldn't say such things Shippou. You know that we all care for Kagome deeply." Shippou cuddled up to Sango, and fell asleep while thinking of Kagome, the girl who had taken him in and been a mother to him.  
  
'Did she see me with Kikyou? Is that why she went off on her own? Is it all my fault?' Inu Yasha looked down at his resting companions. They would begin their search after a nap. He would be no match for Naraku if he was dead tired by the time they reached him. If only he could pick up his scent again. 'Kagome.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru was traveling with Rin and Jaken when he caught a scent in the wind that made him growl. 'Naraku.'  
  
"Is something wrong Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken questioned the demon lord upon hearing the growl.  
  
"Jaken watch Rin, I'll be back." Sesshoumaru started to walk off in the direction that the scent was coming from. "Remember Jaken, if anything happens to her it will be your head." With that said he sped through the forest looking like a blue flash.  
  
"Nee..Jaken-sama, where is Sesshoumaru-sama going?" Rin questioned as she looked at the flowers that were surrounding the area.  
  
"How should I know child?!"  
  
"Jaken-sama let's go play." Rin grabbed his hand and started running around.  
  
'Oh God why me?' Jaken thought as he was forced to follow the energetic girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'What are you up to Naraku?' Sesshoumaru stopped for a second. He sniffed the area and came across the very distinct scent of his half brother. 'So you are after Naraku as well, ay Inu Yasha?" Sesshoumaru silently came to the clearing and saw his half brother in a tree asleep. He looked at the humans sleeping on the ground and the little kitsune. 'It would seem my brother's wench is not around.'  
  
'If it were not for the fact that I want to kill Naraku even more than you my dear brother I would not pass up this opportunity.' He caught Naraku's scent again and fled the scene. 'There is another scent with his. That girl, the hanyou's wench. So that is why he is after Naraku. Perhaps after I dispatch the hanyou I will use the girl to get tetsusaiga from the other stupid hanyou.' Sesshoumaru smirked at his plan and sped up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay that's chapter two. I got so few reviews, is this story not worth continuing? All wells, hopefully I'll get more. Anyways please vote for who you want Kagome to end up with, so far I got two for Inu Yasha and one for Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru: only one vote for the Lord of the West. That is ridiculous. I am obviously the one that the maiden should be with.  
  
Inu Yasha: You are so full of yourself. I'm the one that wants Kagome, you can't have her.  
  
Naraku: If I recall you already have the undead miko. And I am the one with Kagome right now.  
  
Inu Yasha: Not for long you bastard. I'll find you.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Oh please, you are asleep in the forest, I'm the one who's gonna get Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Did someone call me?  
  
Shichan: Umm.you might want to leave for now Kagome. Please vote for who you want then maybe I can figure out what to do in the next chapter.  
  
~*Shichan 


	3. Changing Hands

AN: Um . . . wow that was a close voting. But in the end after many recounts and emails the winner is Sess/Kag!!! Sess/Kag: 13 votes Nar/Kag: 12 votes Inu/Kag 6 votes  
  
But because the Naraku/Kagome votes were soooo close, I'm gonna agree to make a Nar/Kag fic when I finish one of the two fics I'm working on right now. So please give me ideas for a Nar/Kag fic if you wanna see it in the future.  
  
Ok on with the fic.  
  
CH: 3 Changing Hands  
  
"Um...Naraku?" Kagome was incredibly nervous seeing at how close he was to her. He was leaning closer and Kagome turned her head just in time so that his lips came in contact with her cheek rather than her mouth. Her eyes were brimming with tears. 'No I can't cry. Not in front of him.'  
  
Naraku realized that his advance had obviously been rejected. 'Stupid girl. Did she lie? Does she still love the stupid hanyou? I guess I'll just have to kill him, then I'll get what I want.' Naraku grabbed Kagome's chin so that she faced him. He then crushed his lips to hers, holding her still so that she couldn't turn away.  
  
The kiss was interrupted as the wall across from them literally exploded open. Naraku let go of Kagome and she covered her head and ducked as splinters of wood went flying everywhere. Naraku stood and stared at the figure that was standing across from him when the dust cleared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The scent was getting stronger. 'I'm close.' Sesshoumaru could see a small mansion in view. Using his finely tuned senses he could tell which room Naraku was in. 'Well, better make a good entrance.' With that decided Sesshoumaru used his whip and destroyed the wall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The dust cleared and Kagome looked to see who was there. 'Sesshoumaru? This is just great. Was there some evil youkai convention and some forgot to tell me.' Kagome got and up and scrambled to the far corner.  
  
Naraku sneered when he saw the demon lord. 'That girl must be affecting me more than I noticed for me not to sense he was near.' "You really know how to ruin a moment. So, what brings you to one of my humble homes, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"I've come to kill you." With that said, Sesshoumaru lunged at Naraku with his incredible speed. He slammed Naraku into the back wall and stood in the middle of the room looking down on him. "Hmph, I would have thought you would be more of a challenge." Sesshoumaru raised his claws dripping with poison and lunged again. This time Naraku was waiting and erected a barrier that sent Sesshoumaru flying back.  
  
Sesshoumaru got up in time to dodge Naraku who had jumped him. Instead he used his tail to wrap around Naraku and throw him outside through the lack of wall. Naraku knew when he was outmatched and decided that this would be a good time to take his leave. "This is not over Sesshoumaru." Then he turned his attention to the girl huddled in the corner. "Don't worry my dear I shall return for you." With that said he let loose his miasma and by the time it cleared he was gone.  
  
"Coward. Makes even hanyous look bad." Then Sesshouamru turned around and approached the girl in the corner. He stood before her and looked down at her terrified form. For some reason he actually felt bad for the girl. 'What am I thinking? She is just another worthless human.' Kagome looked up to see the demon lord standing before her.  
  
"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"What are you talking about girl? If I did not plan to use you to get the Tetsusaiga you would be dead now."  
  
"I would rather be dead than back in that situation." Kagome stated as she stood up.  
  
'This human is very strange.' Sesshoumaru picked Kagome and was surprised to see that she weighed almost nothing. 'No wonder my brother never seemed bothered by having to carry her around.' Sesshoumaru smelled Inu Yasha and his group approaching and decided it was time to leave. He took off into the forest to return to his companions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I let you guys have your rest, can't you move any faster." Inu Yasha ran in front of his companions seeing the mansion ahead.  
  
"We're doing our best Inu Yasha" Miroku yelled at the hanyou as he gasped for breath. Finally they stood in front of a mansion with a giant hole in the wall. "Where's Kagome?"  
  
Inu Yasha sniffed around. "She was here and so was Naraku and ... Sesshoumaru." Inu Yasha snarled. "I can't smell where Naraku went, but seems like Sesshoumaru and Kagome went that ...that way." Inu Yasha stood pointing.  
  
"Why do you think Sesshoumaru took Kagome?" Sango asked after catching her breath.  
  
"Why else? They probably want Tetsusaiga." Miroku answered as Inu Yasha growled.  
  
"You had better give up your sword for Kagome." Shippou whined. "I don't want Kagome to get hurt."  
  
"She won't." Inu Yasha and the gang went in the direction that Sesshoumaru had taken. 'I don't know if I can give up the Tetsusaiga, but I know I can't let Sesshoumaru hurt Kagome.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was falling asleep in Sesshoumaru's arms. 'So soft.' Kagome began to cuddle into Sesshoumaru's tail.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl in his arms. 'What is wrong with this girl? No one has ever dared to do that.'  
  
'But it feels good doesn't it.'  
  
'No, it's annoying.'  
  
'No one's around you don't have to act like the heartless demon lord.'  
  
'Someone is always around.'  
  
'Can't you just feel for once? You took in Rin, maybe this girl could teach you more about the heart.'  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped and studied the girl. Her hair was tousled and she looked as if she had cried earlier, but she still looked beautiful. 'Wait did I just think that? Stupid human girl.'  
  
'Just admit it you like her.'  
  
'I do not have any feeling for this human. I could kill her now.' He started his journey again.  
  
'Then why haven't you killed her already, and don't blame it on the Tetsusaiga. You have had multiple chances to kill the girl.'  
  
'She's in love with the hanyou.'  
  
'So you at least admit your feeling for her.'  
  
'I admit nothing.' He came to the clearing to stop dead at the sight that greeted him. Rin was dancing around Jaken who was wearing flowers almost everywhere. Rin turned and noticed Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!!!" Rin ran and latched onto the demon lord's leg. "Rin missed you." Then Rin noticed the girl that Sesshoumaru was carrying. "You brought Kagome-neechan!"  
  
Sesshoumaru set Kagome gently on the ground. She stirred and awakened. The first thing to greet her was a very enthusiastic girl. "Kagome- neechan! Now that you're here you can play with Rin." Kagome smiled at the little girl.  
  
"If it's okay with Sesshoumaru-sama, I would love to play with you Rin." Rin cheered and grabbed Kagome's hand and went to gather more flowers. Sesshoumaru went over to Jaken.  
  
"Jaken."  
  
"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken had finally gotten rid of all the flowers that had been covering him.  
  
"Wait here for Inu Yasha. He is following my trail. When he gets here tell him that if he wishes to reclaim his wench that he must give up the Tetsusaiga, then return to the castle."  
  
"H-hai Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"Do not fail me Jaken." Sesshoumaru walked up to the two girls sitting in the field of flowers and stood there for a moment listening to their conversation.  
  
"Nee Kagome-neechan, are you going to marry Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome blushed at the girl's directness.  
  
"I don't think Sesshoumaru-sama would be very interested in that Rin-chan."  
  
'If only she knew,' thought Sesshoumaru.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama does not act like he likes me very much Rin. In order to get married both of the people have to love each other very much."  
  
"Oh I see." Rin looked down at the flower in her hand. "If Sesshoumaru- sama fell in love with Kagome-neechan then would she love him and get married."  
  
Kagome could see the hope in the girl's eyes and did not want to crush her dreams. "I suppose anything is possible."  
  
Rin's eyes lit up. "Yay, then Kagome-neechan could be Rin's okaasan." Kagome laughed as the girl ran around saying all the things that they could all do together after she and Sesshoumaru were married.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched fairly amused. His heart has actually been lightened when he heard Kagome say that he had a chance even though he knew she was just humoring Rin. 'We should take our leave. I do not wish for the hanyou to get here.' He walked up to Rin and scooped her into his arms. He extended a hand to Kagome and was surprised when she took it without hesitation. He then flew off with the two girls in his arms towards the Western Lands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rin had already fallen asleep in his arms and it seemed as if Kagome was about to slip out of consciousness as well so Sesshoumaru landed in a clearing. Kagome looked up at him with her sleepy eyes. "We shall camp here." He handed Rin to Kagome and went in search for something to eat. 'No doubt the humans are hungry.'  
  
Kagome sat down with Rin in her arms and thought about her situation. 'First I get taken by Naraku and sexually assaulted (keep in mind he only kissed her nothing else, don't worry), then I get captured by Sesshoumaru. This is a great day for you Kagome. Maybe it won't be so bad, I mean Sesshoumaru hasn't made any move to attack me or anything. He's actually been kind of nice, but remember what that led to with Naraku.' Then Kagome remembered what Rin had been saying earlier. 'I doubt that Sesshoumaru could ever love a human. Anyway I think it's about time I give up on love. Everyone seems to want something from me instead of actually wanting me.' Kagome soon was lulled to sleep by the sounds of the night.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked back into the clearing to see Kagome holding Rin in her lap fast asleep. He looked at the girl who at this moment looked barely human. The moonlight filtering in from the trees above and made her look more like a creature of the forest such as a wood sprite than the human girl she was. Sesshoumaru dropped the dead rabbit he was holding, he could always hunt again in the morning. He doubted either of them wanted to get up and eat at the moment. He sat down next to Kagome and watched her intently. 'She would make a good mother. Rin seems to love her. Perhaps I should keep her around.'  
  
'Keep her around because Rin loves her or because you do.'  
  
'Not you again.'  
  
'Yep, me again. Just admit it you want the girl.'  
  
'Fine. I want her, but she loves the hanyou.'  
  
'Then make her love you. She already said it was possible.'  
  
'She was humoring the child.'  
  
'Perhaps, then again she did not flinch when you offered her your hand and she hasn't fought you since you took her.' Kagome mumbled something unintelligible and leaned her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Her scent surrounded him and he found himself getting light headed. He leaned closer to her to smell her better. 'She smells like a field of wildflowers and sakura blossoms.' Kagome wiggled a bit and ended up in Sesshoumaru's lap. She sighed and nuzzled his neck. Sesshoumaru blushed.  
  
'Perhaps, I could allow myself to feel around her.' Sesshoumaru nuzzled the top of her head and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku watched Kagome and Sesshoumaru in Kanna's mirror. "So you think that you can take what is mine. Just you wait, I shall reclaim the girl." Naraku gave a menacing laugh.  
  
Kagura was standing around the corner seeing what was going on. 'He's not willing to hurt the girl. Perhaps that means she can defeat him and then I can be free.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha and the gang had set up camp for the night. "I hope we find Kagome soon." Shippou seemed to be complaining more every moment that passed that they hadn't found Kagome. Inu Yasha sighed. He had been doing that a lot lately. Then a noise caught his attention. There was someone watching him. He left his weary companions to check it out.  
  
He came to a small clearing and saw a figure staring back at him. "Kikyou..." 'I can't do this anymore. I have to find Kagome. I love Kagome!' "What do you want Kikyou?"  
  
"I want to help." Kikyou took a step towards Inu Yasha. "I understand that you love my reincarnation, I want to help you rescue her."  
  
'She might be helpful.' "Okay Kikyou, but don't come till tomorrow. I don't think the other would be able to handle the news of you joining us just yet."  
  
"Okay I'll wait here till morning." Inu Yasha walked off back towards his friends.  
  
'I'll work with Kikyou if it means that I can help Kagome.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay, there's another chapter. Congrats to all those that voted for Sess/Kag  
  
Sesshy: I knew I would win  
  
Naraku: Curse you. I almost won.  
  
Inu : Wait if Sesshoumaru gets Kagome, then what happens to me?  
  
Shichan: That's a good question. To tell you truth I have no idea. Maybe some nice reviewer will come up with some good idea for me.  
  
Inu: Please review, I don't wanna be stuck with Kikyou  
  
Shichan: ...Or you could kill Sesshoumaru, but that wouldn't be good.  
  
Inu: I like that idea *lunges at Sesshoumaru*  
  
Kagome: Osuwari!  
  
Inu: @_@  
  
Kagome: Hey Sesshou, looks like we get three fics together. We haven't kissed in this fic yet maybe we should practice.  
  
Sesshy: I like the way you think. *grabs Kagome*  
  
Shichan: Um...I think I'll go now. *sees Kagome and Sesshy making out* Yeah I'll definitely leave now *drags out Inu Yasha and Naraku*  
  
Okay please review because I really don't know what to do with Inu. I guess I could make some weird alternate pairing with Inu and Kagura or something. Suggestions anyone?  
  
~*Shichan 


	4. Confusing Thoughts

AN: This chapter is mostly just fluff between Sesshy and Kagome. Please review to keep me writing. I'll probably continue even if you don't but please please please review anyways.  
  
CH: 4 Confusing Thoughts  
  
The morning greeted the scene of a young woman with a young child in her arms, being held by a male youkai. Sesshoumaru had awoken as the first rays of light had filtered into the clearing, but did not feel the need to leave. He looked at the girl in his arms that had begun to steal his heart and sighed. Kagome began to stir and her eyelashes fluttered as she opened her eyes. Sesshoumaru was expecting her to yell as she had heard him do to his stupid half brother when ever he had gotten to close to her.  
  
Kagome's bluish grey eyes met with Sesshoumaru's golden ones and she realized that she was in the demon lord's lap. Her cheeks turned red. "Gomen, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome placed the still sleeping Rin gently on the ground and stood up. Kagome was still blushing as she tried to put some space between Sesshoumaru and herself. 'I should be trying to get away, but where will I go. I don't really want to go back to Inu Yasha, but I do miss Shippou and others.' Kagome tried to think of anything other than how comfortable the demon lord's lap had been.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood after Kagome had gotten up and missed her warmth. 'We should be on our way soon in order to get to my castle by nightfall. Perhaps I can convince her to stay after we get there.' Sesshoumaru decided to go hunting and went into the surrounding forest without saying anything.  
  
Rin had decided it was a good time to wake up. She went over to where Kagome was standing. "Ne Kagome-neechan where did Sesshoumaru-sama go?"  
  
"I don't know Rin-chan." Just then Sesshoumaru reappeared with another rabbit and began to skin it with his claws.  
  
"Yay, Sesshoumaru brought food. Rin was hungry. Isn't Kagome-neechan hungry?" Rin looked up at the older girl with adoration in her eyes. Kagome nodded and felt the need to hug the girl.  
  
'She's so cute and for some reason just being near her helps me forget my problems. I wonder if Sesshoumaru feels the same way and that's why he keeps her around.' Kagome decided to help out and began to make a fire. Rin tried to help by gathering sticks. When Sesshoumaru was done skinning the animal he skewered it and put it over the fire. He then walked to a tree and sat down leaning against it. His thoughts again traveled to Kagome.  
  
Kagome cooked and served the food. Sesshoumaru refused to eat stating that he did not need to at this time. When the meal was done Sesshoumaru said it was time to leave and lifted the two girls in his arms again and flew away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha had finally gotten to the clearing and only to find Jaken waiting for him. He grabbed Jaken and was practically choking him. "Where's Kagome you stupid little toad?!"  
  
Jaken squirmed around. "Sesshoumaru-sama ordered me to tell you that he will trade your wench for the Tetsusaiga." Jaken was able to use his staff to hit Inu Yasha in the head so that he was dropped. He then ran off.  
  
"Stupid little ..." Inu Yasha swore as he rubbed his head.  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" Shippou asked. "I want Kagome back."  
  
"I suppose we are going to have to travel to Sesshoumaru's castle to retrieve Kagome-sama."  
  
"I'm with houshi-sama. We need to go into the Western Lands."  
  
"Then what are we standing here for? You humans better be able to keep up." Inu Yasha ran in the direction of Western Lands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagura, I want you to go and intercept Lord Sesshoumaru. Get the girl and bring her here." Kagura left Naraku's presence and flew off on her feather.  
  
'This girl, she is now Naraku's weakness. I can't hand her over to Naraku. I need to think of something to do.' Kagura was approaching the Lord of the Western Lands and made her presence easily noticeable.  
  
Sesshoumaru came to a halt when he caught the scent of Naraku. He turned and saw Kagura. "What do you want wench?" Sesshoumaru let out a low growl and unconsciously pulled the two girls in his arms closer. Rin again was napping but Kagome was awake and started to cling stronger to Sesshoumaru kimono.  
  
"Naraku wants the girl."  
  
"If he wants her he can come and attempt to take her himself." Sesshoumaru knew there was not much that he could do while holding the two girls so he dropped to the ground and set them down.  
  
"I do not wish to fight you, in fact I would rather you kill Naraku, but I must do as he requests. My life is in his hands." With that said Kagura attacked Sesshoumaru but half heartedly. Sesshoumaru was easily defeating the hanyou, but when he dodged a certain attack he found that it went flying straight at Kagome and Rin. Sesshoumaru ran towards the girls knocking them out of the way in time, but took the full force of the attack.  
  
Sesshoumaru was trying to stand, but could not keep himself upright. Kagura was about to attack again. "No!" A blue blast came in contact with Kagura and sent her flying. Everyone turned their attention to Kagome who was staring at her hands which were glowing blue.  
  
Kagome saw Sesshoumaru about to be attacked by Kagura. She couldn't let that happen he just risked his life for her and Rin. "No!" She felt a power surge inside of her as she yelled and the next thing she knew Kagura had been blasted about 10 feet and her hands were glowing blue.  
  
Kagura stared at the girl. 'She is more powerful than I thought.' "I'll return this isn't over miko." Kagura pulled out her feather and made her escape.  
  
Kagome ran over to where Sesshoumaru was sitting on the ground. She looked at his wounds. "Kagome-neechan is Sesshoumaru-sama going to be okay?"  
  
"He'll be fine Rin-chan." Kagome tried to gather the energy that she had felt flow through her earlier and concentrated on healing Sesshoumaru. His wound began to disappear. Once they were gone, Kagome collapsed in Sesshoumaru's lap.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared down at the girl in his lap. 'What powers do you possess?' He grabbed the unconscious miko and Rin and continued his travel home. 'How could a human have such powers?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome awoke in a beautiful room. The morning sun could be seen through a window in her right. 'What happened?' Kagome remembered the battle with Kagura and healing Sesshoumaru and then everything was a blank. Kagome turn and saw the demon lord asleep in a chair next to her bed. She studied his features and found him to be quite beautiful. 'Did he stay here with me all night?' Just then Rin came practically bursting through the door and woke up the demon lord.  
  
"Kagome-neechan are you okay. Sesshoumaru-sama said Rin wasn't supposed to bother Kagome-neechan, but Rin was worried." The girl crawled into the bed and gave Kagome a hug.  
  
"I'm fine Rin-chan." Kagome gave the girl a nice smile and returned the hug.  
  
"Is Kagome-neechan going to stay here?" Rin looked over to Sesshoumaru who was just sitting in the chair staring at the two humans.  
  
"She is welcome to stay as long as she wishes. Rin go find Jaken I wish to speak with Kagome alone." Kagome was surprised that he had actually used her name.  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin ran out of the room after hugging Sesshoumaru's leg.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru just stared at eachother for a bit, both wondering what to say. Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru was the first to break the silence. "Arigatou, for healing my wounds."  
  
Kagome looked at the demon lord with wonder. 'Did he just thank me? I guess there are a lot of things I don't know about his personality.' "Did you stay here all night?" Kagome was again made speechless when she saw a light blush appear on the demon lords face for a second.  
  
"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Sesshoumaru turned his gaze away from her. 'How is this little slip of a girl able to affect me so much?'  
  
'Perhaps he's not like the others. Inu Yasha would have never thanked me for anything and Kouga and Naraku would probably be trying to mate with me by now. Maybe I shouldn't give up on love just yet. But can he ever love a human?' Kagome smiled at the demon lord and stood. She was still weak and almost fell to the floor.  
  
Before she hit the floor two arms wrapped around her waist and steadied her. She looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes and swore that she saw concern in his golden orbs. "Arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome walked with the demon lord's aid for a few minutes until she was able to support herself. They were both tingling from eachother's touch.  
  
A servant girl came up to the two as they walked down the halls and bowed. "Breakfast is served lord Sesshoumaru." The girl then scurried off.  
  
"You must be hungry by now." Sesshoumaru's statement was reaffirmed when Kagome's stomach grumbled. Kagome blushed and the demon lord led her off to the dining hall. 'She is very beautiful when she blushes.'  
  
When they walked into the room Rin greeted them both and they all sat down to eat. "Mmm...this is really good." Kagome turned and smiled at her two new companions. When the meal was done Rin grabbed Kagome's hand and asked if she would go pick flowers with her in the garden. Kagome smiled and nodded and the little girl led her outside. Sesshoumaru followed his young ward and love interest.  
  
"Kagome-neechan, are you going to stay with us forever?" Rin smiled at the older girl as they both weaved wreaths of flowers.  
  
"I don't know Rin. I have a family and friends that I'm sure would miss me. And once Sessoumaru has the Tetsusaiga I'll probably be thrown out." Kagome muttered the last part so that Rin could not hear it, but Sesshoumaru did.  
  
'Does this girl really think that I only want her for the sword.'  
  
'Well seeing as tough you told her that's why she is here and that you have constantly attacked her and her friends, what reason does she have to think differently? Maybe you should give her a reason to think differently.'  
  
"But your friends can always come and visit. I don't want Kagome-neechan to leave." Rin looked as if she might start crying.  
  
"Don't worry Rin-chan. I'll stay as long as I can, okay." That made Rin's face light up.  
  
"Then you can marry Sesshoumaru-sama and be Rin's okaasan."  
  
'Not this again.'  
  
'Just be glad she hasn't told Sesshoumaru directly that she wants him to marry you.'  
  
Kagome sighed and turned to see the demon lord in question staring at her. She blushed a little, but smiled none the less. She was surprised when Sesshoumaru actually smiled back albeit a small smile. Her blush darkened and she turned away. 'What's wrong with me, I'm acting like I'm in love with him. Am I in love with him?'  
  
'Why not, he's a beautiful demon lord that has been nothing but nice to you since he took you from Naraku.'  
  
'But I don't want to be hurt again.'  
  
'You'll never know if you don't try.'  
  
Rin got up holding her wreath and walked over to Sesshoumaru. She handed it to him and whispered something in his ear. The demon lord looked slightly amused and Kagome wondered what the two could have been saying. Rin ran back to the field and started to pick more flowers. Sesshoumaru moved up next to Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked up at the demon lord and got caught in his intense gaze. He smiled at her and placed the wreath Rin had given him on her head. Now she looked even more like a creature of the forest. He leaned forward and gave her a light kiss on her cheek and walked away. Kagome was left standing in shock. 'Did he just do what I think he just did?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You failed me Kagura." Naraku said as he watched the seen that had occurred between Kagura and Sesshoumaru in Kanna's mirror. 'That girl has more power than I had thought. Much more powerful than the undead miko had been when she was still alive. It seems that she would indeed make a worth mate.' Unfortunately for Naraku he was not the only one thinking this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay I think I'll end there. Thanks to all those who review and please keep them coming. I love hearing from you guys and I'm hoping for 10 more reviews before I continue.  
  
~*Shichan 


	5. Leaving

AN: Awww..I only got 7 reviews for my last chapter how sad. Anyways I do have some loyal fans so this chapter is for them.  
  
CH: 5 Leaving  
  
"Inu Yasha, how much further? I wanna see Kagome." Shippou whined for what seemed like the twentieth time in the past hour.  
  
"We should camp here. We'll leave in the morning so you weak humans had better be ready by then. We should get there by noon tomorrow." 'I hope nothing has happened to her.' Inu Yasha had been more silent then usual and the others had noticed. He hadn't even been beating up on Shippou.  
  
The group had been traveling for about two days since they had ran into Jaken and still none of them knew what would happen once they reached their destination. Everyone wondered if Inu Yasha would give up his sword, even Inu Yasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sighed. It had been almost four days since she had seen her friends. 'I hope they're okay. I wonder what my family will think of me being gone so long. I don't want them to worry.' Kagome looked at the night sky. She was sitting in the garden just thinking. She had already tucked in Rin and had not seen Sesshoumaru since dinner.  
  
Sesshoumaru had been occupying her thoughts a lot lately. She didn't know what to think about the demon lord. 'I can't forget about all the times he's tried to kill me can I? He's been so nice lately, even gone out of his way to make me happy at times.' Kagome smiled at a particular memory from yesterday.  
  
*flashback*  
  
It was almost sunset, Sesshoumaru had been in his study doing whatever paperwork was required of a demon lord when Kagome came in. She sighed and sat on one of the chairs. Sesshoumaru put down his papers and looked at the girl. "Man, I'm bored. I think I was actually able to tire Rin out. I tucked her in for the night already. Whatcha doing?"  
  
"Nothing important. Come with me." Sesshoumaru led Kagome outside and took her into his arms. Kagome stiffened at first but realized he was doing it so that he could fly while holding her. He took her to a cliff the overlooked the sea. After he let her go, Kagome looked out at the water and was amazed. She watched as the clouds took on an orange and pink hue as the sun set on the horizon. She sat at the edge of the cliff in awe. Sesshoumaru stood back and watched her reaction before taking a seat next to her.  
  
"I've never seen a sunset like this before." Kagome turned and smiled at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru's breath caught as he saw the pure smile that was directed at him. "I...I was hoping you'd like it. I used to come here when I was a kid to get away from the pressures of life."  
  
Kagome had been shocked that he had shared something personal, but ecstatic that he had shared it with her. She leaned on his shoulder and stared out as stars began to take the place of the sunlight. "I used to wish I was a star. They seem so beautiful and everyone loves them. I wanted to be that beautiful and be loved." She shivered as the night air cooled.  
  
Sesshoumaru put his arm around Kagome and gave her some of his body warmth. With how close she was to him, he was feeling very warm. "You are that beautiful," he whispered. 'And that loved.' Soon Kagome had fallen asleep. She had awoken the next morning in what had become her bed over the last couple of days. Kagome had found out from an unhappy Jaken that some very important papers that were due that morning had not been finished.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
'He can be really sweet. I hope the way he's acting isn't just an act.' Kagome stared up at the stars some more. She didn't even notice as a silent figure came up behind her.  
  
"Are you still being envious of the stars?" Kagome jumped a bit.  
  
"You should not be sneaking up on people." Kagome looked back at the demon lord. She was slightly shocked by his sight. 'I never noticed how beautiful he is at night.' Sesshoumaru silver hair and white clothing made him seem to glow and almost made him out to be an angel. His golden eyes were even more bright and intense in the dark.  
  
"This is my castle and I should do as I wish." Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a small smile that made her know that he was joking.  
  
'I also never knew that he had a sense of humor.'  
  
"You should not be out this late. It's cold and dangerous."  
  
"Do you worry for my safety Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome stood and walked over to the demon lord.  
  
"Yes," he stated plainly. He was trying to get himself under control as she approached him. Lately, he found it very difficult to keep from touching her. He wanted to know what it would feel like to run his fingers through her raven hair and taste her cherry lips. 'I don't think I shall be able to let this girl go.'  
  
As Kagome got close to him she wondered at her actions. 'I should just walk past him and go to bed.' Instead her feet took her right in front of Sesshoumaru. She looked into his eyes and got lost in his gaze. Sesshoumaru's hand came up to her cheek and brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Kagome turned into his touch, but then realized what she was doing. 'I can't deal with another heartache. Not now.' Kagome regained her posture and mumbled a good night and walked to her room. 'Too close, much too close.' She couldn't help but feel as if she had just passed up something worth wild.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood in the garden for a bit longer and turned his gaze up to the stars. 'Perhaps the stars do have it better, they don't have to deal with such feelings of uncertainty.' He could not blame Kagome for her walking away. He had seen how she seemed to enjoy his touch, but her eyes seemed filled with confusion as if a battle were going on inside her. He could understand that for he had gone through the same thing. However, his battle was already over and the feeling he had for the girl had won out. She was now more important than anything, his kingdom the Testusaiga were all worthless compared to her. 'Perhaps in a few more days her battle will end as well.' Sesshoumaru turned and went to his room to dream of a girl that had melted the ice around his heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku had been watching the couple at almost every chance he got. 'They're getting close. I can't have her fall for him, she's supposed to be mine. The hanyou is approaching as well. I could get my revenge as well as the girl at once, but that would take planning. Soon the only two with the shards shall be their ragtag group and I. Then I will go to them.' Naraku made up his plan of how he would destroy those who held affections for what were his and then would claim the girl as his own. He was not one to be denied. Little did he know that others were making plans as well.  
  
Kagura stood outside of Naraku's room. She knew she had to get away for a bit in order to speak to Inu Yasha and get him to get her freedom. She already knew of his long kept secret of when his demon blood abandoned him, she could use that knowledge as a bargaining chip. 'He has to be strong enough to defeat Naraku. If not then I'm doomed to the life of servitude.' Kagura walked down the hall and exited the castle. 'How I wish to be free of this place. I would go where the wind took me and allow my heart to guide me once my heart is in my own grasp and not Naraku's.' Kagura drew her feather and went in search of the hanyou. Hopefully, Naraku would be too busy watching Kagome to notice her leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru awoke from one of the most wonderful dreams he could ever remember having. He smiled slightly as he remembered it. 'It's all because of that girl.' Sesshoumaru got out of bed and went through his morning ritual of bathing and getting dressed. He then went in search of Kagome and found her in the garden with Rin and surprisingly enough Jaken. Rin had seemed to have decorated both Jaken and Kagome in flowers. Kagome had flowers weaved in her hair and look breathtaking. Jaken he though looked like a bush.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" The little girl ran up to her loved father figure and wrapped her arms around his leg. Sesshoumaru patted the girls head, but then caught the whiff of an unwanted scent. "Inu Yasha." Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
Kagome turned and was a bit shocked. She had lost the hope she once held that Inu Yasha would come and rescue her. Now she was not sure if she wished to leave. "Kagome take Rin inside and stay with her." "Please." He added at seeing that she was about to protest.  
  
"Come on Rin let's go inside okay. We can play indoors for now." Rin grabbed Kagome's hand as she was led inside. 'I hope neither of them gets hurt.'  
  
Sesshoumaru stood and waited for his brother inevitable arrival.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were close. Inu Yasha could already see the castle ahead. A few more minutes and he recognized a lone figure in the garden staring in his direction. "Sesshoumaru! Where's Kagome?! You better give her back you bastard."  
  
"Such language brother." Inu Yasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga and attacked. Sesshoumaru easily dodged, but Inu Yasha wouldn't give up. Sesshoumaru used his superior speed to dodge every attack Inu Yasha could attempt. He decided not to attack due to the fact that he knew Kagome would be angry.  
  
Sango and Miroku had run up to watch the fight. They had left Kirara guarding Shippou. They then noticed another figure standing by the door. "Kagome!" Sango yelled and ran to her best friend. Kagome turned and embraced Sango. At hearing Sango's yell both Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha turned to see Kagome and Sango hugging. "We missed you."  
  
"I missed you guys too."  
  
Inu Yasha ran up to Kagome and hugged her. Everyone heard a growl come from Sesshoumaru's direction. Inu Yasha pulled back slightly blushing, but got control over himself. "Come on wench we have shards to find unless you want to waste our time by getting kidnapped again." At hearing this Sesshoumaru grabbed Inu Yasha by the neck and slammed him against the wall cracking it at the same time.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sesshoumaru turned to see Kagome looking at him, her eyes pleading with him not to hurt Inu Yasha. Kagome knew she didn't love Inu Yasha anymore, but he was still a friend. Sesshoumaru dropped Inu Yasha on the ground and then walked away.  
  
Inu Yasha got up and again pulled out the Tetsusaiga while lunging at Sesshoumaru retreating form. "Osuwari!" Inu Yasha hit the ground about a foot behind Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Stupid wench what was that for? If you don't remember the guy kidnapped you. He wanted to trade you for the Tetsusaiga." Sesshoumaru growled as he heard Inu Yasha insult Kagome, but then winced when he remembered what had indeed been his earlier plan.  
  
"Even so, he still saved me from Naraku and he's been nothing but nice to me this entire time." The demon lord was taken aback by her words.  
  
'She's not angry?'  
  
"Whatever, come on wench. We still need to find shards."  
  
"Yes, Kagome-sama we should be focusing on our task again." Miroku finally spoke up. He and Sango had been watching the scene before them and wondered what had happened while Kagome had been away. Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome's arm and began to drag her away.  
  
"Wait Inu Yasha." Kagome pulled her arm away and ran over to Sesshoumaru. She faced him and looked up to see his usual stoic face, but she saw a hint of something in his eyes. "Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama, for saving me, giving me a place to stay, and for not killing Inu Yasha just now. I hope we cross paths again someday, but I have a duty to find the shards."  
  
'She's only leaving because of the shards? Does she want to stay? Say something that'll make her return.' Sesshoumaru was nervous that if he didn't say anything now he would never be able to see her again and he would not lose her to the hanyou. "You...you can always return...if you wish. You'll always have a place here, Kagome." Sesshoumaru brushed her cheek and he had done so many times before.  
  
'Did he stutter? Oh kami, I can't believe he just said that.' "Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome leaned up and placed a small kiss on his cheek and then walked away. However, Rin chose this time to come back out and saw Kagome leaving with the rest of her friends.  
  
"Kagome-neechan! Don't leave!" Rin attached herself to Kagome's leg, tears about to spill from her eyes. "You said you wouldn't leave."  
  
Kagome knelt down to be eye level with the small child and embraced her. "Don't worry Rin. I have to go and take care of some responsibilities. Be a good girl for Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin looked up at her tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"But I don't want Kagome-neechan to leave."  
  
"Gomen Rin, but I have to go."  
  
"Will Kagome-neechan come back?" Rin wiped her eyes and looked hopefully at Kagome.  
  
"Of course, Rin." Rin hugged her again and stood there as Kagome walked away. Sesshoumaru walked up behind the sad girl. She turned around and hugged his leg.  
  
"Why did Kagome-neechan have to leave?" Sesshoumaru bent down and tried to comfort the girl. He had no clue what to do really but remembered what Kagome had done to comfort her once and tried to copy the actions.  
  
"She has to go find the shards."  
  
"When we she come back?"  
  
"I don't know Rin." 'I hope she comes back soon.' Shesshoumaru took the girl into his arms and carried her back into the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome looked back towards the west. She would definitely miss them. 'Maybe once my responsibilities are done...' She sighed and held Shippou tight in her arms. The little kitsune had tired himself out greeting Kagome. She smiled at the little one in her arms. "I wonder if he'd let me bring Shippou back with me."  
  
"What'd you say?" Inu Yasha turned towards her.  
  
"Nan demo nai." Kagome sighed again. 'Just a few more shards.' Kagome was trying to keep the thoughts of the inevitable meeting with Naraku to come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay I'll end there. Thanks to all those that have reviewed. I hope to get about 10 reviews this time. *crosses fingers* Tell me if you like the story, didn't like it, have a few suggestions  
  
Review responses:  
  
Kawaiikitsune: Thanks for the support  
  
Ice Dagger: more fluff for you in this chapter and more to come in the future  
  
CtR: now I can't get the thought of Sesshoumaru with flowers in his tail out of my head whenever I write a scene in the garden ^___^  
  
Jammincat9: hope you liked the chapter  
  
Mala: with loyal fans like you I'll be sure to continue  
  
And thanks to the others that reviewed.  
  
~*Shichan 


	6. Final Battle

AN: Thanks to all my great reviewers. This chapter lacks the sweetness of the others, but I promise a happy ending.  
  
CH: 6 Final Battle  
  
They had just set up camp when a figure came out of the surrounding brush. "Kikyou?!" Kagome jumped up and grabbed her bow and arrows. Kikyou gave her a look of hatred, but then turned to face Inu Yasha.  
  
"You did not return to get me."  
  
'Oops, I knew I forgot something.' Inu Yasha had forgotten that Kikyou had offered to help get Kagome back. "Well, it's not like your needed now. We got Kagome back on our own." The rest of the group just looked at the wondering what they were talking about.  
  
"I see." Kikyou left as quickly has she had come. Kagome noticed an aura of hatred around the undead miko, greater than usual. Kagome felt a chill go down her spine.  
  
The others seemed okay since the miko had left and soon the whole group went back to normal. Sango would slap Miroku for doing something perverted. Shippou was hugging Kagome and seemed like he would never let go. Inu Yasha would just sit up in the tree and throw out a few rude comments now and then.  
  
'I should tell her how I feel.' Inu Yasha was determined to tell Kagome that he loved her. Especially after how jealous he had become when he saw her kiss Sesshoumaru on the cheek. 'That bastard, I wonder what happened at his castle.'  
  
"Nee Kagome promise me you'll never leave again." Shippou whined.  
  
"You know I love you Shippou and if I ever had to leave I would always come back to you."  
  
"What a touching scene." A voice broke the calm gathering of friends.  
  
"Kagura!" Inu Yasha attacked.  
  
Kagura dodged. "I have no come to fight."  
  
"You won't take me to Naraku." Kagome yelled and ran by Miroku and Sango.  
  
"I have no plans to do that either. Why do you run miko? If I recall your power bested me last time." This made everyone turn and look at Kagome. "Do you only fight when your dear Sesshoumaru is in trouble?" Inu Yasha felt a pain in his heart.  
  
'She protected Sesshoumaru?'  
  
"I have come to help you. Naraku holds my heart in his hands and I want to be free."  
  
"Then why are you here if he could easily kill you?" Inu Yasha kept the Tetsusaiga in attack position and waited for an answer.  
  
"I can only stay for a short time before he discovers I am gone. He wants Kagome, I think he has fallen in love with her. Sesshoumaru stole her the first time, but he will not rest until he has her again. She is your greatest power at this moment. She has strong abilities and he will not harm her. I came with a warning that he will come for her and soon. He is getting rather impatient. I also would like to speak with the hanyou a moment." Inu Yasha merely grunted but they walked to the side. "You are a powerful creature Inu Yasha, but your heart is misplaced. The girl does not hold the same feelings that she once did for you, I have seen what has happened through Kanna's mirror. Do not throw your life away for a human." With that Kagura flew off.  
  
"What did she say?" Miroku questioned.  
  
"Nothing." Inu Yasha jumped back into the tree and lay on the branch. He looked as if he had fallen asleep, but watched Kagome through half opened eyes.  
  
"Kagome, did you defeat Kagura?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome nodded. "She and Sesshoumaru were fighting. She attacked me and Rin, but he knocked us out of the way and took the blow. Kagura went in for the kill and I just felt this warmth in me and a blue blast came from my hands and hit her. She flew back and then retreated."  
  
"I can't believe you never knew you had so much power." Sango was amazed.  
  
"I can't believe Sesshoumaru took a blow for her." Miroku said. Inu Yasha was also amazed by what his brother had done. Kagura's words came back to him and he would have sighed, but did not want the others to know he was awake.  
  
"Hey Sango I could use a bath before bed, wanna join me?"  
  
"Sure." Sang got up and followed Kagome. "No following houshi."  
  
"Shippou keep an eye on Miroku and make sure he doesn't follow." Kagome called over her shoulder.  
  
"To think that they would hold me so lowly." Miroku said in mock grief.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sango, I really wanted to talk to you about something also."  
  
"I figured as much." The two girls slid into the water. It was cool, but better than nothing.  
  
"I-I think I fell in love with Sesshoumaru while I was with him." Kagome waited for Sango's yell of disbelief, but it never came.  
  
"I thought as much." Kagome looked at Sango. "Oh, come on Kagome, we've known eachother a long time and I can tell when something is up. It's not everyday that you kiss a guy. You never even kissed Inu Yasha when you were in love with him. So come on spill." Kagome told Sango of everything that had happened over the past couple of days. "Sounds like he's in love with you to."  
  
"You think so?" Kagome said hopefully.  
  
"Can you imagine Sesshoumaru acting that way if he wasn't?"  
  
"I really missed our talks."  
  
"Me too. Just promise me I can visit when you become he Lady of the Western Lands." Sango laughed at the look Kagome's face.  
  
The two girls returned to their friends and went to sleep. Kagome smiled when she saw Sango lay relatively close to Miroku. Kagome fell asleep with Shippou cuddled against her and dreamed of a future with a certain youkai lord.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru looked out into the night on his balcony. His hand strayed to his cheek, it still burned with the feeling of Kagome's kiss. It had taken him forever to get Rin to bed. She asked a million questions of why they couldn't see Kagome and Sesshoumaru found himself running out of answers. He found the he wanted to follow the girl and keep her safe. He knew Naraku was after the girl and he would not be able to keep her safe now. 'Is she worth the trouble? Naraku is a strong foe and I would not be able to defeat him on my own, especially if he gains all the jewels.' Sesshoumaru thought of the time that he had spent in the girl's presence and came to one conclusion. 'She is definitely worth all the trouble.' He decided that he would leave in the morning and find her. He would protect her at all costs, even if that cost was his life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where ere you Kagura?" Naraku questioned the girl before him.  
  
"No where Naraku, I was merely seeing if I could get another chance to get the girl for you. She is no longer with the demon lord, she is back with the hanyou. They are headed back to Inu Yasha's forest." Kagura kept her head lowered afraid that he would see through her lie.  
  
"Well, Kagura for once you actually did something." Naraku walked away from her and she sighed in relief.  
  
'You're right Naraku. For once I did do something right.' Kagura stared off into the night sky and wondered if the ragtag group would survive. She found the idea of their demise unsettling. 'Why should I care what happens to them? All I want is my freedom.'  
  
'But what will you do once you have it?' A small voice in the back of her mind said.  
  
Kagura could come up with no answer. For some reason the Inu Yasha's face came unbidden to her mind, but she shook the thought away as quickly as it came. 'I'll live.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were making great time. Kagome had convinced the group that she wanted to go back home for a bit. For once Inu Yasha had actually seemed okay with it. He had been trying to talk to her all day, but she wasn't ready to hear what he had to say and kept close to Sango at all times.  
  
Inu Yasha was getting a little frustrated. He hadn't been able to talk to Kagome alone all day and he had told himself that today he would tell her how he really felt. They were about an hour away from the well, they had gotten a ride on Miroku's raccoon friend they had met along the way. They would be by the well soon and Inu Yasha was hoping he could get some alone time with Kagome in her time since he knew that no one would be able to follow.  
  
Inu Yasha halted and sniffed the air again and growled. "What is it?" Sango asked putting her hand to her hiraikotsu.  
  
"Naraku." Everyone got ready for a battle. Kagome stayed back with Shippou on her shoulder and her first arrow ready. Soon an army of youkai was in front of them with Naraku standing between Kanna and Kagura in the front.  
  
"I have to plans on killing you, I only want the girl. However, if you don't hand her over I will have to qualms with killing you all to get her."  
  
"You're not taking Kagome!" With a flick of the wrist about a thousand youkai moved in for the kill. Inu Yasha fought slicing as many as he could with his kaze no kizu. Sango threw her hiraikotsu and fought beside Kirara. Kiroku fought using his staff knowing that he couldn't risk his kazaana because he might hurt the others.  
  
Kagome fired as many arrows as she could but she was running low and there seemed no end in sight for the mass of youkai coming after them. She let out a scream of terror as she saw Naraku suddenly appear before her. Shippou jumped at him but got knocked against a tree. Kagome was out of arrows and backed away but for every step she took back he took one forward. She tripped on a branch and fell back. He put his hands on her shoulders and held her to the ground. "Well I certainly do like this position."  
  
Kagome cringed and closed her eyes but noticed that nothing happened. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked into eyes that she thought she would not see again. 'Sesshoumaru.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru was leaving that morning to find Kagome. Rin ran out of the castle and latched on to his leg. "Sesshoumaru-sama don't leave Rin. Rin doesn't want Sesshoumaru-sama to go like Kagome-neechan." Sesshoumaru patted the girl on the head and for the first time felt guilty for leaving her with only Jaken.  
  
"I will return Rin. Behave while I am gone." He detached the child from his leg and flew off in the direction of Inu Yasha's forest. He was sure they had gone in that direction. One his way he saw a saw a massive amount of youki. "Naraku." Sesshoumaru growled at the thought of the hanyou trying to take Kagome. He had no doubts that Kagome was the reason he was there. He had to hurry.  
  
He came upon a battle scene with Inu Yasha and the two humans fighting almost exhausted. They had obviously taken out a good number of their foes but a many still remained. He searched for Kagome and then heard her scream. He saw Naraku approach her and his blood boiled. He leapt at the hanyou and threw him away from Kagome. He looked down on her as she lay on the ground her eyes closed. Her eyes slowly opened and met his. He gave her his hand and pulled her to his feet.  
  
As soon as Kagome was back up Naraku had regained his senses and attacked the demon lord. They got into a fight and Kagome could do little but watch. She went to where Shippou had fallen and helped him so he was sitting up straight, but still unconscious.  
  
She turned back to her friends. Sango had been knocked unconscious. She called for Kirara to bring her here and set her next to Shippou. Miroku had multiple wounds as did Inu Yasha, but it did seem as if they were winning. Then Miroku fell and didn't look as if he would get up. A snake youkai reared about to strike and Kagome felt the warmth in her again that she had when Sesshoumaru had fought Kagura. She concentrated and let out the same blast again just as the youkai was about to kill Miroku. She ran over to him and pulled him back to where the other lay. Kirara watched her back. Now there was only Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha as Kagome and Kirara protected their friends.  
  
Kagome was getting tired. She had used a lot of her power to make a shield to protect her unconscious friends and her body was weakening. She watched as Inu Yasha now only face a handful of youkai, but was so exhausted he looked as if he might collapse. Sesshoumaru and Naraku were still fighting. She could tell the demon lord was tiring, but was refusing to let it show. Then she saw it. Inu Yasha collapsed. He struggled to get up, but didn't notice a demon come up behind him. Before she could yell, the youkai was sliced if half. She looked up to see Kagura.  
  
Inu Yasha looked in shock. 'She saved me?' He managed to get to his feet and was relieved when Kagura had finally decided to join the fight and destroy the remaining youkai. She let loose a mass of small tornadoes and pieces of youkai flew everywhere. One fell before Kagome that had one of her arrows sticking out of it.  
  
Naraku turned and saw Kagura's betrayal. "Kagura!" He pulled out a glowing red orb in his hand a squeezed it. Kagura doubled over on the ground in pain. Inu Yasha went to her to find what was wrong.  
  
"That thing is my heart." She gasped out.  
  
Kagura's plight had distracted Sesshoumaru slightly and Naraku threw him into a tree. He advanced on Sesshoumaru a tentacle about to slash. Kagome looked at it as if it were a dream. 'I won't let him die.' She grabbed the arrow from the dead youkai in front of her and shot it at Naraku. She closed her eyes and prayed it would hit. Naraku was torn to pieces by the arrow. Sesshoumaru looked up at the girl who had saved his life a second time. He let his poison drip on the pieces of Naraku melting them so it seemed as if he had been nothing but a bad dream.  
  
Just then Kikyou came out from the brush. She looked at the Kagome who had fallen to her knees exhausted from the battle. She lifted her bow and fired. Sesshoumaru watched as the arrow went straight at Kagome. Kagome gave a look of terror lifted her arms as if they could block her and closed her eyes. She felt a body fall across her. She looked down and saw Inu Yasha with an arrow in his chest. (you thought it'd be Sesshoumaru didn't you) Sesshoumaru had attack Kikyou and she became nothing more than broken pottery on the ground.  
  
Kagome looked down at the dying Inu Yasha in her arms. Tears slipped down her cheeks. He took a breath and began to speak in a low raspy voice. "I- I never got to tell you Kagome...I love you." His breathing slowed and lay limp in her lap.  
  
"Inu Yasha..."  
  
Sesshoumaru walked up to the dead hanyou and pulled out the arrow. He then took out the Tenseiga. He slashed across Inu Yasha's body. Kagome looked up confused, but then felt the body across her stir. She looked down and saw Inu Yasha's golden eyes looking back at her. "Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Kagome?" Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the pair and felt his heart sink. 'She never said she loved me. I can't force her to no matter how much I want her.' He turned around and walked away from the scene. "Treat her well Inu Yasha." Sesshoumaru whispered and returned in the direction he had come. He noticed a drip of water fall onto his kimono and then realized he was crying. He couldn't remember the last time that had happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay I know you all hate me but I'm gonna end the chapter there. Don't worry I'll start the next one soon and this is a Sess/Kag fic so they will get together. Well, please review, it'll get me to write faster trust me. I want to end this before finals in two weeks. I'm failing math!!! I'm like Kagome, I hate math.  
  
Oh yeah, since this fic should be done in about two more chaps. If anyone wants to give me a few ideas for the Nar/Kag fic I'm gonna write that'd be cool.  
  
And like always I'd like to thank all the great people that review my stories.  
  
~*Shichan 


	7. Coming Home

AN: Well I got the ten updates I asked for in less than a day. Wow some of you people must really wanna see them get back together. So here's the next chapter.  
  
CH: 7 Coming Home  
  
Kagome looked around for Sesshoumaru but noticed he had left. She felt her heart sink. She had used her new found powers to heal the others once she had gotten rested. She noticed that Kagura had stayed. She had taken an almost finished Shikon no Tama from the where Naraku had once stood and purified it. They had found Kohaku's remains among the many bodies and Inu Yasha picked up the body saying that they could give him a proper burial at Kaede's village. Sango had been broken, but happy he was no longer under Naraku's control. Miroku comforted her, putting his joy of being cured aside. The group continued to Kaede's village and the well.  
  
"Why are you still here Kagura?" Miroku was the first one to voice the question that everyone had.  
  
"I do not know." Kagura was confused as to why she had stayed. She was free and could do what she wanted, but felt the over whelming need to stay. She felt that tug everytime she looked at the hanyou.  
  
They all settled into Kaede's hut, but Inu Yasha and Kagome. They traveled up to the well. "Umm...Kagome, about what I said. I-I really do love you. Will you stay with me?"  
  
"I can't Inu Yasha. And before you say anything it's not because of school or my world, I actually kind of plan on staying in Sengoku Jidai. I already failed all my exams back home, I'll never get into highschool. It's just that, I don't love you that way anymore Inu Yasha. All the drama with Kikyou was just too much...and I think I fell in love with someone else." They had reached the well and sat on the edge.  
  
"Sesshoumaru."  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"I'm not blind Kagome. I could tell and it hurt when I saw it. But if you're staying then we can still be friends, right?"  
  
"Of course." Kagome smiled, but then her smile faded. "But I don't even know if Sesshoumaru feels the same way. I mean he left right after the fight."  
  
"Trust me Kagome, he feels the same. I mean he brought me back to life and trust me it wasn't because I'm he's beloved little brother. It was because I was your friend. And even though I hate the idea of you wish Sesshoumaru I want you to be happy."  
  
"Thanks Inu Yasha" Kagome hugged him and then jumped into the well.  
  
Inu Yasha stared down into the well wistfully. "It hurts doesn't it?" Inu Yasha turned and saw Kagura.  
  
"As if you would know."  
  
"True. But I did warn you."  
  
"That doesn't make it hurt any less." Inu Yasha sighed and went to a try to sit under it. He was holding back tears and Kagura could tell. She didn't know what to do. She sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Inu Yasha turned and looked at her and for the first time didn't see an enemy, but a normal young hanyou. 'Kagome healed from seeing me with Kikyou, maybe I'll heal too...in time.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okaasan, I'm home."  
  
"Kagome!" Three voices yelled and her family rushed to meet her.  
  
"What happened?" Souta asked. They all settled around the kitchen table and Kagome's mom got them something to eat.  
  
"Well, we finally defeated Naraku, so we don't have any big competition for the rest of the shards. And there should only be about five shards left." Kagome showed them the almost completed jewel.  
  
"Great then you can stay soon."  
  
"Umm...about that, I kind of want to live in Sengoku Jidai. I mean I already failed getting into high school and I have a lot of friends there. Not to mention Shippou who practically considers me his mom. And the jewel will need to be protected once it's finished." Kagome could see the sadness in her family's eyes. "I'll visit, I promise."  
  
"Well, Kagome your old enough to make your own decisions I think. You have matured greatly with your travels. If you want to stay you can, but I insist on a visit atleast once a month." Kagome's mother was certainly saddened by her daughter's decision, but seemed intent on supporting her. "Can you two please leave so I can talk to Kagome alone?"  
  
Souta and Kagome's jichan left the room after making her promise not to leave before they got a chance to say goodbye. "Kagome, what is it you're not telling me?"  
  
'She always could read me like an open book.' "I'm in love."  
  
"Is it Inu Yasha?"  
  
"No, his older brother, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Isn't he the one who tried to kill you before?"  
  
"Yeah, but he saved my life twice and let me stay with him. I really do love him."  
  
"Well, if you love him then I support you whole heartedly. Does he love you?"  
  
"I think so. I'm going to find out once I get back." Her mother hugged her and helped her pack for her journey back. Kagome decided to stay the night and would leave the next day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru was standing in the garden remembering all the times he had spent there with Kagome. Rin was running around him in circles. She had been excited when he had returned and had yet to calm down. She had been somewhat sad that he hadn't returned with Kagome. He felt the same way. 'I hope she's happy with the hanyou. As long as she's happy I can deal with it.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a very teary goodbye and promises that she would return, Kagome jumped into the well. Shippou was there to great her. They went to Kaede's hut and greeted the others. She gave Inu Yasha a lot of ramen and told everyone her plan of heading west. She said there were still a couple shards left and that she knew that Kouga still had his two. She knew his clan was on the way west. Half way through her explanation Inu Yasha interrupted her.  
  
"Kagome, just go straight to the castle will you. I'll get the shards from the wimpy wolf."  
  
Everyone else nodded their heads and Kagome smiled. "Thanks Inu Yasha."  
  
"Kagome, can I come too?" Shippou looked up at her.  
  
"Of course, my little pup." Kagome smiled and Shippou jumped onto her shoulder.  
  
"Come find me when you get the rest of the shards and then I can purify the whole thing. So what are you going to wish for Inu Yasha, still want to be a full youkai."  
  
"Not really so much anymore. You can keep it. Why don't you wish for something."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like a longer life considering Sesshoumaru is a youkai."  
  
Kagome thought about it and decided it might actually be a good idea. "Thanks Inu Yasha."  
  
Kagome walked out after saying goodbye to all her friends and giving Inu Yasha a few pointers after seeing the way Kagura kept looking at him. She laughed as she remembered how red he got.  
  
She stopped as night began to fall and made camp. Shippou helped gather fire wood and she hunted with her bow and arrows. Getting to the castle was going to take forever. "Umm...Kagome, can I call you mommy now?"  
  
"Sure Shippou."  
  
"So does that mean that Sesshoumaru is going to be my dad?"  
  
"I don't know Shippou, but I really hope he wants the job."  
  
The two of them went to sleep. They didn't really fear the creatures of the night anymore. Once you had fought Naraku there wasn't really much out there that scared you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been days since he had last seen her and she still haunted him at every turn. He would think of her every where he went, and little work was getting done. Rin constantly asked when Kagome would be coming back and Sesshoumaru did not have the heart to tell the girl that she may not return. He sighed. Her scent still lingered throughout the castle. He leaned on the railing of the balcony and looked out into the evening sky and again wished for her return.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally Kagome could see the castle and it was good thing too since night would soon be falling. She ran the rest of the way and was greeted with a more irritated than normal Jaken. Kagome ignored him and ran past him. She was then greeted by a hyper Rin. She asked Rin where Sesshoumaru was and then left Shippou with her to play.  
  
Kagome went up the stairs and calmed her self. She began to think of all the hidden fears she had. 'What if he doesn't want to see me?' She came to the door to his study and slowly opened it.  
  
Sesshoumaru was so deep in thought he didn't notice she was there until she was about three feet into the room. He turned and she ran to him wrapping her arms around his torso, tears fell from her eyes. To say the demon lord was shocked would have been a great understatement. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Her scent filled his senses.  
  
"Why'd you leave me?" Kagome whimpered into his chest. She pulled back to look into his eyes. They seemed to be filled with so many emotions, confusion, joy, relief,...love.  
  
He didn't know what to say. "I-I...you and...the hanyou..." Sesshoumaru was silenced by a desperate kiss. He tasted the saltiness of her tears and a sweetness that could only be Kagome.  
  
"I love you not anyone else. I want to be with you." Kagome waited for Sesshoumaru's response.  
  
'She loves me?' Sesshoumaru felt a warmth inside him that he had not felt since he was a pup. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I love you too Kagome." He whispered into her ear. He pulled Kagome back a bit and looked into her face. Her hair was mussed and her face was stained with tears and yet he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. He kissed her tears away and then brought his lips to hers.  
  
"Kagome, will you be my mate?" Sesshoumaru asked as he pulled back from the sweet kiss. He saw the shock that passed over her. 'Did I ask to soon?'  
  
"I think there are a few things you need to know about me first..." Kagome told him all about the well and where she was from. Sesshoumaru merely listened to the tale.  
  
"That does not answer my question." He said when she had finished.  
  
Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "Yes, Sesshoumaru, I'll be your mate." She pulled him down to her again and they shared another kiss. Kagome then buried her face in his kimono and held him tight. She let out a slight yawn do to all the hard traveling. Sesshoumaru let out a small chuckle and scooped the girl into his arms. He left the study and went in the direction of his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome woke to see a pair of deep golden eyes staring back at her. "Ohayou."  
  
"Ohayou itoshii." Sesshoumaru said and buried his face in her hair taking in her scent. He still found it hard to believe that she had chosen to be with him. He had been relieved when he had awoken that morning to see that it was not a dream.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a deep kiss and rolled on top of her. "What are doing?" Kagome managed to say once she regained her breath from that kiss.  
  
"Merely claiming you as mine." Sesshoumaru began to place small kisses of her shoulder. Soon the room was filled with gasps and low moans.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay hope you're all happy that they're together. I'll make an epilogue and then it'll be done. Hope you all enjoyed so far and many thanks to all my great reviewers.  
  
Review responses:  
  
Meamiko: well they're together, please don't hurt me. lol  
  
Thekiit: don't worry as you can see it is a Sess/Kag fic  
  
Shadow of the God Tree: heartache's gone, don't be sad  
  
Crystal-kitty2003: I know, I'm so evil to keep you guys hanging  
  
Kawaiikitsune: Yay, Kikyou's dead. Thanx for the review, you're one of my most loyal fans.  
  
Miko-chan: they're nice and happy now so please don't hate me.  
  
~*Shichan 


	8. Epilogue

AN: Just a short epilogue  
  
Epilogue  
  
Kagome looked down at the little pup in her arms. She couldn't believe how wonderful life could be. She would have to go see her mom as soon as Sesshoumaru would let and introduce her mom to her new grandson. Kagome had been shocked to see that the child had been born a full blooded youkai. The healer had said something about "incredible miko abilities" and "purifying the weak human blood."  
  
Kagome cooed at her new little bundle of joy. To think that it had been a little over a year since she had come running into the castle and cried in Sesshoumaru's arms. Now they would be together for a very long time. Inu Yasha had returned with the fully completed jewel and handed it to Kagome. She smiled when she saw that Kagura had been traveling with him. She made a few off hand comments that made both hanyous blush.  
  
Kagome remembered how she just stared at the jewel in her hand for a long moment. She knew what she wanted, but wasn't sure how the jewel would work and if it would do as she wished or twist her words. Sesshoumaru had come up behind her and told her that she needn't do anything if she was unsure. In that moment she felt his warmth as he held her from behind and unconsciously made the wish to be able to stay with him happily forever. Before she knew what had happened the jewel in her hand glowed a bright bluish white, making everyone have to avert their eyes. When she was able to look back the jewel was gone. She felt the warmth of her wish inside her and knew that she would be with her love forever.  
  
She remembered the sweet smile of Sesshoumaru's face when she had told him her wish. He had pulled her close and kissed her. The two retreated to their chambers leaving their guests to just stand in the room smirking at the couple's retreating figures. That had resulted in the pup that she held now.  
  
"You give him too much attention. He'll turn out spoiled." Kagome turned and saw her love standing in the doorway. She smiled at him and he sat next to her on the bed.  
  
"Now do you really think that or are you just jealous." Kagome laughed when she saw the little frown Sesshoumaru gave at her response. "Don't worry so much. If you want I'll give him to the nursemaid and we can go do something."  
  
"Really and that something would be?" Sesshoumaru's eyes held a mischievous look and he began to lick Kagome's neck.  
  
"I was just thinking about a walk in the garden and you should not be doing such things in front of your son." Kagome made no moves to stop him though. 'Just be happy Rin and Shippou didn't walk in.'  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at the little pup in Kagome's arms. "He would not understand yet anyway." The little pup looked up at Sesshoumaru with his bright golden eyes he had obviously inherited from his father. His hair however, was a dark raven like Kagome's. He had pointed ears and blue stripes on his cheeks. Kagome thought he was the cutest thing in the world and spent as much time as she could with him, Rin and Shippou. Sesshoumaru felt strangely attached to the child as well, but would never say so. He did however, feel a bit left out since he was not the center of Kagome's world any longer.  
  
"Lady Kagome, I think it would be a good time for his nap." The nurse maid came into the room with her head slightly bowed.  
  
"Okay Kimura." She handed her son to Kimura. "Good night my little Kiseki- chan" She kissed her son's forehead and allowed Kimura to take to take him to his room.  
  
"You really do spoil him too much." Sesshoumaru came behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome leaned back against his chest. "Rin and Shippou are off in the garden with Jaken."  
  
"So what are you implying?" Kagome said in an innocent voice. Sesshoumaru let out a small growl and picked Kagome up and placed her on the bed. "We'll end with another one if you keep this up."  
  
"I don't mind, as long as I always get your attention." He began to nibble on her neck and licked the bite mark she had, his claim to her.  
  
"Now who's spoiled?" That was the last comprehensible sentence Kagome was able to get out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay short little epilogue to wrap things up. Hope you guys enjoyed the fic. Now I have to come up with ideas for my Nar/Kag fic. Probably won't be out for a bit since finals are in two weeks. Blech finals.  
  
Well, please review and give any request or ideas if you have 'em. And thanx to all those who have reviewed.  
  
~*Shichan 


End file.
